1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag device installed in a vehicle for restraining an occupant.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional airbag device is known, which includes a collision sensor for detecting a collision of a vehicle, an airbag, an inflator for supplying gas into the airbag, a distance sensor for detecting a distance between an occupant and the airbag, and a controller for controlling output of the inflator. In this conventional airbag device, the controller controls the inflator to control an ejected distance of the airbag according to the detection result of the distance sensor, more specifically according to a seating position of the occupant when the collision of the vehicle is detected (for example, Japanese laid-open application publication No. 9-156451).